peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 March 1992
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-21 ;Comments *William is in the studio, and JP urges him to play a choir sound on a synthesizer. *John feels that oldie stations will be the death of music, since they only play the most obvious records. *The Big Three are played pursuant to the Little Richard cover version search. *The show is now complete. Sessions *Papa Sprain, #1. Recorded 1992-01-05. No known commercial release. *Silverfish, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1991-11-26. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a '''begins at start of show *Fall: 'Everything Hurtz (album - Code:Selfish)' Fontana 512 162-1 *Essam Mustafa: 'Lambada' (cassette album - Raylab)' Sonic *Half Japanese: US Teens Are Spoiled Bums (b/w 7" Eye Of The Hurricane ) Paperhouse PAPER 017 *Papa Sprain: 'Time Bath' (Peel Session) *'File a''' ends *'File b' begins *Barry Adamson: 007, A "Fantasy Bond" Theme (CD - Cinema Is King E.P.) ¤ Mute CD MUTE 149 *Boo Radleys: Room At The Top (album - Everything's Alright Forever) Creation CRECD 120 *Silverfish: I Love Rock And Roll (session) *Mover: Nightflight (Nonstop To Kaos) (12" - PCP E.P.) R&S RS 9202 *Frank & Walters: Happy Busman (12") Setanta HOOX 2 *Esperant: Nitu (album - Paris Match) Valuable Flash Diffusion Business *Automation: Vinyl Warfare (12" - Green E.P.) Triple Helix TXXX3 *Papa Sprain: I Got Stop (session) *''John interrupted by studio telephone'' *'File 1' begins near end of above track *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Babes In Toyland: 'Catatonic (LP-To Mother)' (Twin Tone) *''(tape edit)'' *Cobra: 'Live Together (Compilation LP-Just Ragga Volume 1)' (Charm) *Daniel Johnston: 'Laurie (LP-Artistic Vice)' (Shimmy Disc) *Meathooks: 'Tribute To Gerogerigegege →Shithead..Dum Dum Noise..Pistol Fuck Attack..Meat Of Meathooks..Shitface.. (LP-Cambodia Soul Music)' (Disastro-Mix) John calls this merely 'Tribute', for obvious reasons. *Spawn: 'Infiltrator (12")' (Probe) John may have the title of this track wrong. He says that it plays from the inside out, and on discogs.com this would be 'Dat Side', which does not contain 'Infiltrator.' Thus, it is probably 'The Thinking Man' or 'Tension.' :(JP: 'My thanks to the people at The Memoirs Of Seth Bottomley, which is the Port Vale fanzine, and I'm afraid they don't have a great deal to laugh about at the moment: they lost 1-0 today at Milwall as well. In the note that accompanies it, they talk about the new hours for these programmes. They say, "Your times seem to alter more than the times on a West Midlands Police Force confession." Just kidding lads, I'm sure: is that the sound of doors splintering I hear there?') *Silverfish: 'Vitriola' (Peel Session) *Scarface: 'A Minute to Pray And A Second To Die (12")' (Rap-A-Lot) *'File 2 begins' *Boss Hog: 'Fire Of Love' *Tar: 'Deep Throw' *Helmet: 'Oven' *Vertigo: 'Dynamite Cigar (all from 2x7"-Smells Like Smoked Sausages)' (Sub Pop) *Yami Bolo: 'Iniquity Workers (LP-up Life Street)' (Leggo) *'File c break' *'File d begins' *Papa Sprain: 'You Are 10 Million Needles Pierce' (Peel Session) This is listed as Needless People on BBC Keeping It Peel site. *'File 1 ends' *Velaires: 'Brazil (Compilation LP-The Surf Creature)' (Romulan) *''Gary Davies trailer.'' *Werefrogs: 'Forest Of Doves (12")' (Ultimate) *Safehouse: unknown (edited out) *Silverfish: 'Crazy' (Peel Session) *''(1 a.m. news - edited out)'' *Monster Magnet: 'Medicine (LP-Spine Of God)' (Glitterhouse) *'File d ends' *'File c resumes' *Pepe Kalle: 'Gerant (CD-Larger Than Life)' (Stern's Africa) John urges us in no uncertain terms to ignore the synthesizer on this track. *Big Three: 'You've Gotta Keep Her Under Hand (7"-B side of If You Ever Change Your Mind)' (Decca) Part of John Peel's Record Box. *Yami Bolo: 'It's Not Surprising' *Moose: 'Theme From Ace Conroy (2x12"-Independent20 Volume 14)' (Beechwood Music) *Papa Sprain: 'Cliff Tune' (Peel Session) *Sugar Shack: 'You're A Freak (Compilation LP-Backwash)' (Messiah Complex) *Dyke & The Blazers: 'The Story Of Shotgun Slim (Compilation CD-So Sharp)' (Kent) *Silverfish: 'Jimmy' (Peel Session) *Sebadoh: 'Kath (2xLP-III)' (Homestead) *'File 2' continues to various tracks from other shows here *Honcho Overload: 'Wrists And Ankles (7")' (Mud) :(JP: 'Do we have fun or what? A nation rises up in the night and cries no.) *Cloud 9: 'Dementia (12")' (Byte) File ;Name *1) Tape_07b.mp3 *a) 1992-03-21 Peel Show L154 *b) 1992-03-21 Peel Show L185 *c) Peel Show 1992-03-21 (incomplete) *d) 1992-03-21 Peel Show L267 *2) Pappa Sprain 21-3-02.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:05 *a) 00:14:40 *b) 00:36:50 *c) 01:20:49 *d) 00:35:51 *2) 01:40:36 ;Other *a) Created from L154 and b) from L185 and d) from L267 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *c) Created from L079 of SL Tapes. Digitised by ML, edted and tracks listed by SIG. This file appears to be two separate discontinuous segments of show spliced together. *2) Many thanks to Ian. Good quality stereo at 128kbps. Appears to be running slightly slowly. ;Available *a) b) d) Mooo *1) See IAP's Tapes *c) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)